


Falling, Fallen

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Self-Denial, Yandere Kiibo, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Valentine’s Day is the same every year. All it consists of is people desperately trying to find a date so that they can brag about the fact that they weren’t alone. No one ever really cares about the person that they go out with. It’s all about the aesthetic. To Kiibo it was the same thing every year. Having no expectations at all and yet he’s still somehow disappointed every time. But this year may prove to be different because there’s finally someone in Kiibo’s life who’s never taken their eyes off him.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 27





	Falling, Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I can’t remember the last time I posted a valentine’s fic for kiibouma … or a kiibouma fic at all, actually. Anyways this story is an excerpt from my yandere kiibouma au so I apologize if there are parts that don’t make 100% sense. I just really wanted to share this story, I love my yandere boys. On that note, I wouldn’t say that they act much like yanderes in this fic because it takes place pretty early on in the au but I slapped the yandere tag on there just in case. I hope you enjoy!

It was almost that time of year again, Valentine’s Day. It was a day that held no real significant value to Kiibo. To him it was just another excuse for people to try their hardest to impress someone that they were infatuated with for -- what? A day or two? It seemed that people just wanted to have a date for the sake of saying that they had a date. Because really, what kind of  _ loser _ stays at home by themselves on Valentine’s Day?

That was Kiibo’s viewpoint on it anyways. He didn’t think that confessions given on that day held any real value. After a couple weeks, heck, even after a couple of  _ days _ , most people would come to their senses and realize that they didn’t actually like their so-called Valentine. They just liked the idea of having a Valentine. 

Kiibo thought this way because of past experiences. It didn’t matter how many times he had confessed his feelings to someone he actually held real affection for, they only accepted because, well, wouldn’t it be great to have those kinds of bragging rights? To be able to say that you were asked out by  _ the  _ Kiibo Iidabashi. The kindest, smartest, (maybe) most attractive guy you have ever met? Usually by the next day his so-called dates would go back to acting like they never knew Kiibo, like they hadn’t gone out the day before. Because the only thing that all those girls had cared about was the idea of being fitted with Kiibo. They didn’t care about him at all. They just liked the attention. Year after the year, the same thing continued to happen. In the end, everybody was the same. Weren’t they?

That was more or less what he had told Kokichi the month before regarding his own thoughts on Valentine’s Day. He couldn’t even remember how they had gotten on the god-awful topic. Perhaps Kokichi had brought it up? Kiibo honestly couldn’t remember. Maybe it was his own mind playing games with him, but Kiibo could have sworn that Kokichi looked conflicted by his response. He almost felt guilty for having admitted his dislike for the holiday, if it could even be called that. Kokichi did seem like he had been looking forward to it after all. Perhaps it wasn’t a good thing to admit to his best friend that he adamantly hated the holiday and wanted nothing to do with it. Maybe he  _ should  _ have humored him, even if it was for a short while. 

That’s where Kiibo’s predicament currently lied. It’s not like he could suddenly message Kokichi the night before Valentine’s Day and say, ‘ _ hey, I know I went off on this awful tangent about how much I hate Valentine’s Day, but for an unrelated reason, what’s your favorite kind of cookie? It’s definitely for a friend.’ _ That’s so stupid!  _ He’s  _ so stupid. 

The ingredients that were laid out on the kitchen counter in front of him were practically mocking Kiibo, silently calling him a hypocrite. There was no way for him to tell if Kokichi was even going to give him anything or if he was expecting anything in return. It also wasn’t like Kiibo was going to give Kokichi a gift because he liked him romantically. Kiibo was just aware of the fact that sometimes females gave their friends gifts on Valentine’s Day so what’s so wrong with males doing the same thing? It really didn’t mean anything. That’s what he kept telling himself anyways.

Kiibo sighed and picked up the bag of flour in front of him, contemplating just putting the ingredients away for some other time when he would need to make cookies -- whenever that would be. Kokichi wasn’t even his boyfriend. Kiibo definitely didn’t have to please him or indulge in whatever silly fantasies he had. 

“This is pointless, just like every year.” Kiibo finally told himself after many moments of contemplation. He began to put the ingredients away for some other time but stopped in his tracks when his phone had lit up. 

It’s not like he had gotten a sudden heartfelt message from Kokichi that swayed him to make the cookies after all. No. Kiibo would not think of himself as some hopeless romantic. And even if Kokichi had sent him a message, that wouldn’t have been enough for Kiibo to suddenly reconsider abandoning the cookies. No, Kiibo’s reason was a lot more … self-serving than that.

The reason why his phone lit up in the first place was of no importance. He had gotten a message from a classmate asking a homework-related question that he wasn’t going to entertain at that moment. What had gotten Kiibo’s attention instead was his lock screen photo. It was a photo that Kaito had taken of both Kiibo and Kokichi celebrating the new year together. Kiibo’s heartbeat quickened at the sight of the bright smile on Kokichi’s face. That’s a smile that Kiibo holds so dear to himself. Sure, he looks at his lock screen often, but he doesn’t really  _ look  _ at it. 

The smile that Kokichi showed in that photo was nothing special, but it’s also not like he smiles all that often either. Kiibo would even argue that he definitely sees that smile more than most people. To him, that smile was only reserved for him. It’s a smile that only  _ he  _ deserves to see. Maybe it was a bit selfish to not want Kokichi to be happy around other people, but if Kiibo could provide Kokichi with all the happiness that he could ever want, then did it really matter?

Maybe baking some cookies wouldn’t be so bad afterall. Not if they’d make Kokichi smile like that again. It wasn’t a romantic gesture in the slightest. Kiibo just wanted to make sure that he would be the only one to make Kokichi smile like that, and in order to do that, he had to make sure that Kokichi kept his eyes on him and only him.

-

The next day was Valentine’s Day. The shops around town had a lot of decor to help show that it was the _Day of Love_ , so to speak. By the time that Kiibo had gotten to the bridge where he typically rendezvoused with Kokichi, he was surprised to see that Kokichi was already there. Kokichi seemed to be lost in thought, staring intently at a heart shaped lollipop that he was twirling around in his hand. Kiibo’s grip on his bag tightened immediately upon the sight. He knew that the tacky lollipop probably didn’t mean anything, but he couldn’t help but feel threatened by the object. Was one silly piece of candy seriously enough to get Kiibo’s whole system out of loop? How pathetic was he?

Kokichi had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Kiibo walking up to him until Kiibo had placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering a low ‘boo’ into his ear. The sudden gesture was enough to make Kokichi jump back from where he previously stood against the railing. He had almost dropped the piece of candy in the process but he was luckily able to catch it and tightly hold it against his chest before it fell to the ground. Kokichi didn’t say anything in greeting but he did glare at Kiibo for frightening him.

The sight in itself was funny to Kiibo, it was too cute. He couldn’t contain his laughter and it only got louder when Kokichi’s frown turned into a pout. “Come on Kiibo. It wasn’t that funny.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get worried about something before. This is pretty entertaining to me.” His laughter began to dwindle down but the affectionate smile stayed prominently on his face. His earlier jealousy had seemed to have subsided by then. No mentions of ‘you almost dropped a gift given to me by ____’ had escaped Kokichi’s lips. It was probably safe to say that it wasn’t a gift that Kokichi himself had received. That was reassuring at least.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, not bothering to dignify that with a response. He started to walk in the direction of both their schools with Kiibo following suit beside him in comfortable silence. Well, somewhat silence, since it still was an early morning and people were beginning to go out and about. But all Kiibo could focus on was Kokichi who was still fiddling with the candy in his hand. Despite his earlier jealousy having vanished, Kiibo was dying to ask him what that was all about. It’s not that Kiibo particularly cared about whatever sentimental value Kokichi attached to it; what he really wanted to know was  _ who _ the lollipop was actually meant for.

“My mom gave it to me this morning.” Kokichi piped up, offering Kiibo a side glance before looking back down at the candy. “I think she wanted to put me in a good mood or something. Said something about giving it to someone if I wanted to.” Kiibo frowned at that. “But I can’t think of anyone that I would even give it to.” Kokichi tugged gently on the small pink ribbon that was holding the packaging together, his lips pursed together as he got lost in thought once again.

“What about a friend?” Kiibo blurted the thought out before he had time to think about it. A question like that … he really had no business asking it. He knew that he was Kokichi’s only friend. If Kiibo was going to say something stupid like that then why didn’t he just say something more bold instead like  ‘Why not give it to me?’ But there was no way that Kiibo would ever be able to say something like that. Wouldn’t that make it seem like he had a crush on Kokichi? He definitely didn’t.

Kokichi stopped walking and Kiibo mimicked the action. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. “But you’re my only friend and you said you didn’t want to be given anything.”

It was just as he thought. Of course Kokichi remembered those useless words from the month before. Kiibo didn’t feel like he could outright say something like  _ ‘well if it’s from you then I guess I wouldn’t mind as much’ _ now could he? They both stared at each other; Kokichi searching Kiibo’s face for  _ some  _ kind of response, and Kiibo standing there tight-lipped just wishing that he hadn’t said anything at all the month prior.

In the end, Kokichi sighed and started walking again. “I don’t know, I’ll probably eat it myself during lunch or something. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Why not give it to someone that you like then?” This question came out as soon as it came to mind. Kiibo was starting to wonder if Kokichi naturally caused this inability for him to filter his own thoughts. He hated saying things that were better off left in his mind.

Kokichi huffed and offered Kiibo a strained smile. “You definitely wouldn’t accept it from me in that case.”

Kiibo stopped in his tracks once again, unsure what to make of that. Could it be that Kokichi liked him as a friend and the only logical person for him to give that useless piece of candy to? But since Kiibo had already declared his dislike for the holiday, he was no longer a good candidate? Or maybe … maybe Kokichi  _ did  _ like him and it’s not just a 24-hour kind of thing. If that was the case, then would it really be ok for Kiibo to--

“Well, this is my stop anyways.” Kiibo was brought back to reality when Kokichi had gestured towards the crosspaths where they went their separate ways. Seeing how their respective schools were still technically on the other side of town, this parting did make sense. But right now in particular wasn’t a good time. Kiibo still hadn’t finished processing the meaning of Kokichi’s words.

“Do you have plans later?” Was the only thing that Kiibo could muster out. Later as in, after school? That was probably enough time for him to mull over Kokichi’s words and decide what he had really meant by it. If Kiibo decided that Kokichi perhaps did care about him after all, then he would give him the cookies. And if he gave Kokichi the cookies, then would he receive that stupid lollipop in return? Kiibo could only hope so.

Kokichi perked up at the question, his lips twitching upwards slightly but he did his best to contain his excitement. “I’m going to practice for a bit after school on the track since most of the others have dates but afterwards I have nothing else planned.” Kokichi had his doubts about Kiibo wanting to do anything with him for Valentine’s Day but perhaps this was going to be it and Kiibo had suddenly changed his opinion on Valentine’s Day. Maybe he had finally come to realize that Kokichi wasn’t like the people from his past, that he would definitely stay by his side if Kiibo would let him. Maybe Kiibo had finally acknowledged his worth and decided to keep him around for good.

“Ok, well, good luck with that.” Kiibo replied, stiffly nodding his head and quickly turning to walk to his respective school.

All that was left of their encounter was Kokichi staring blankly at the spot where Kiibo was standing just moments before. It took him a couple moments to register what had just happened, to register the absolute  _ bullshit  _ that Kiibo had just said to him. Kokichi gripped onto the poor candy in his hand hard enough that he could feel his nails making prominent indentation marks on his palm. He grit his teeth together and forced himself to walk away in the direction of his own school. 

-

Throughout the course of the school day, a couple of people had tried to confess their feelings to Kiibo. Sometimes they were people that he had never even met before. It almost served as a glaring reminder to him that people probably only liked him because he was kind, smart and attractive. And he didn’t mean that in a narcissistic kind of way. Those just happened to be the same reasons that people had been quoting as they offered him their gifts.

None of it mattered to him though. Boy or girl, none of them mattered. They didn’t mean anything to him. Their ‘grandiose’ display of affection disgusted him. Kiibo wanted nothing to do with them. None of their silly declarations made him feel even remotely close to the way that he felt that morning at the  _ prospect  _ of Kokichi giving  _ him  _ a piece of candy. A stupid candy too at that, but the fact that it would have been from Kokichi made Kiibo feel like he was on cloud nine.

At the end of the school day Kiibo hurriedly left campus. He knew that Kokichi was going to stay behind to practice so there was really no reason for him to be rushing, but Kiibo didn’t want to miss meeting Kokichi at the gate. Or maybe, a part of Kiibo was eager to catch Kokichi lying to him and find out that he actually did have a date that he didn’t want to tell Kiibo about. That would be a perfectly sound enough reason to drop whatever silly affection he held towards Kokichi, right? Because Kokichi was going to turn out to be the same as everyone else, right?

By the time he arrived at Kokichi’s school, there weren’t that many people left loitering around the front gate. Despite that, he still did receive a couple of strange looks from other students as he stood besides the gate. That wasn’t enough to make him uncomfortable though. Kiibo already knew that it would seem a bit strange for someone from a different school to be willingly hanging around such a low-tier campus such as this one.

However, despite how confident he appeared to be on the outside, Kiibo began to grow more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by. He started to tap his foot on the ground and constantly check his phone. If Kokichi wasn’t busy then he would have messaged Kiibo by now, right? He suddenly couldn’t remember what time Kokichi usually messaged him after practice. 

That’s when Kiibo’s nerves really did start to kick in. Maybe Kokichi really did lie to him. Maybe he  _ did  _ have some hot date for the day and that’s why he said that he was going to practice -- so that he would get out of walking home with Kiibo. Well, no. It’s not like he  _ had _ to walk home with Kiibo. At some point Kiibo had just made it a bad habit to say that he just so happened to encounter Kokichi while walking home even though it was definitely planned on his part. There was honestly no way for them to ‘accidentally’ cross paths every single day when both their respective schools were on the opposite side of the city. If Kokichi ever did notice his poor excuse of a lie, he never commented on it.

Wait — what if Kokichi  _ knew  _ about Kiibo’s ‘feelings’ for him, because that’s what they were. ‘Feelings.’ Not anything with substance, just some passing emotions that would go away with time because really, Kokichi didn’t even matter to Kiibo. He didn’t mean anything to him because if Kokichi was going to have the audacity to be  _ lying  _ to him then maybe he was just better off—

“Kiibo?” He was interrupted by the man himself, Kokichi. He stood at the gate, a towel caught between his hands as he was drying his hair. Did he shower after practicing? That made sense. If you were running around a track and getting all sweaty then logically you would want to wash that off as soon as possible. “What are you doing here?” Kokichi spoke up again once it was clear that Kiibo wasn’t going to respond to his own name. 

It seemed that they were both confused, although they were both confused about different things. Kokichi was confused as to why Kiibo was here and Kiibo was confused as to how he could have ever doubted Kokichi’s honest word. Of course Kokichi wouldn’t have lied to him. Why would he?

Kokichi stopped drying his hair and instead began to fiddle with a couple of stray wet strands. He wouldn’t meet Kiibo’s gaze anymore, having grown uncomfortable with the silence. “Were you perhaps … waiting for me?” There was that same fondness in Kokichi’s voice from that morning. Almost as if he was expecting something from Kiibo, as though he was hoping for something … hopeful for what?! Maybe if he outright told Kiibo then things would be easier but he wouldn’t so they’re  _ not. _

“Oh, umm, no. I just. I ended up here.” Kiibo deadpanned, watching with regret as Kokichi’s face morphed into one of disappointment. The grip that his other hand had on the towel intensified for a fraction of a second before he brought it back up to dry his hair again.

The best thing that Kokichi thought he could do in that situation was feign indifference. “I don’t want to keep you with what you were doing then.” He started to walk away until Kiibo reached out and grabbed a hold of one of his wrists. Kokichi turned around to tell him to let go but the words died in his throat when he saw the look on Kiibo’s face. Even the hand that was holding onto his wrist was shaking. Kokichi couldn’t recall a time he had ever seen the other look like that. Kiibo’s breath was picking up and his brows continuously twitched as he tried to decide what he was going to say.

“No, I just …” Kiibo bit his lip when his voice had involuntarily cracked. He wasn’t sure how to phrase the sentence at all. Not when he realized that he had upset Kokichi somehow. “Let me walk you home.” And with a softer, more vulnerable voice, he added “please.” Kokichi didn’t say anything in response. He wasn’t sure if his voice would grace him with its presence. He was quite literally at a loss for words so he settled for a small smile instead. Kiibo relaxed at the sight and let go of his wrist. The pair began to walk home together as they usually did.

Once again there was a silence between them like the one from that morning. Or rather, there was  _ some _ type of silence between the two of them. Both of them felt a certain kind of tension between them that wasn’t there in the morning, but neither of them knew what it was.

Kiibo tried to rack his brain for something to talk about to break the ice. He tried to think of some way to casually lead into the fact that he wanted to give Kokichi a gift for Valentine’s Day, but how? Was he supposed to apologize for his actions first? Was he supposed to admit that he walked with Kokichi everyday because he wanted more time to spend with him but couldn’t find it in between the day?

“I reckon a lot of people tried to profess their undying love for you today.” Kokichi spoke up, trying to make conversation. His voice was soft and hesitant. Kiibo was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to pick up on that. Instead of saying something, he simply shrugged and hummed in response. Kokichi’s eyes twitched by the lackluster response. “Did you … accept any of them?” 

“No.” The response was immediate, there was no time spent thinking about the answer. To Kokichi, it was almost as if there was no way that Kiibo could accept a confession from anyone from his school. Kokichi couldn’t stop the surprise from being shown on his face. Kiibo definitely noticed it and added on, “it wouldn’t be right to accept them when I didn’t even like them in that way.” Kokichi made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and nodded in understanding. 

“What about you?” Kiibo quickly asked before the conversation was able to continue on with himself. Since Kokichi had asked first then surely it wouldn’t be bad for him to ask the same thing in return. There would be nothing for Kokichi to assume either. Kiibo was just making conversation.

Kokichi scoffed at the mere suggestion of that. “Why would anyone ever feel some type of way about me that isn’t negative.” He paused for a moment before adding, “And even if they did, I wouldn’t have accepted either.” From the corner of his eye, Kokichi could tell that Kiibo was just dying to ask the ‘why’ of that statement. Kiibo had always prided himself as someone that was difficult to read but oh if he knew how wrong he really was. Kokichi thought that Kiibo’s obvious internal struggle was a cute sight, but he wasn’t going to humor him with a response either. He settled with a simple smile and at that moment Kiibo knew that he was being teased.

The rest of the walk was quiet and uneventful. Had it been literally any other day, Kiibo wouldn’t have been quite on edge. But it suddenly dawned on him once he could see the riverbank up ahead that he still hadn’t given Kokichi his gift. The cookies in his bag suddenly felt more heavy than they did that morning. Kokichi continued to walk with a blissful, ignorant smile on his face while Kiibo was having a literal crisis over a  _ dumb  _ gift. It wasn’t fair!

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Kiibo began to write out a script in his mind on how he would approach the situation. He would stop Kokichi in his tracks -- no. He would grab onto his hand … no, that was too bold. He would ask Kokichi for a moment of his time … No! That was too formal! Kiibo continued running through these mental obstacles that he failed to notice that they had already reached their destination.

Kokichi stopped walking and turned to look at Kiibo with a somewhat strained smile. “Well, this is my stop.” Without having realized it, they had already crossed the bridge where the two of them were to part ways.  _ No.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be this early. Kiibo wasn’t done preparing himself for this moment!

Once again being met with nothing but silence, Kokichi raised a hand slowly to wave farewell before turning around and walking away from him. Kiibo just watched Kokichi’s back as he started to get further and further away from him.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. _

No longer willing to juggle between the pros and cons of giving Kokichi the gift, Kiibo decided that he was finally going to take a chance. He started walking after Kokichi and grabbed onto his wrist when he caught up to him. The surprise was as clear as day on Kokichi’s face when he turned around as he definitely wasn’t expecting for Kiibo to actually walk after him.

“I lied when I said that I just happened to be walking by your school.” The words started to jumble out and Kokichi gasped softly at that sudden declaration. His earlier thought of Kiibo perhaps admitting that he was actually waiting for him ... he didn’t think that it would really come true. “I was worried that maybe you accepted someone else’s gift so I didn’t want to give you mine — no, I didn’t want you to think that I was waiting for you because what if you didn’t want me to be there?” Kiibo carefully let go of Kokichi’s wrist and started to rummage through his bag for the gift. 

He tentatively kept a shaky hand over the bag, still debating over whether or not he really wanted to take the risk. “The truth is …  _ all day _ I’ve been wanting to give these to you but I didn’t know how so … if you’ll please acknowledge my feelings for what they are.” He took the small bag of cookies out of his bag and held them out carefully on the palm of his hand. At that point he was no longer looking at Kokichi. He was afraid of the rejection that was sure to come. He was afraid that tomorrow things would be different. He was afraid that Kokichi would only say yes so he could say that Kiibo confessed to him.

Kokichi stared at the bag of cookies in Kiibo’s hands with wide eyes. The bag was neat albeit a bit crumbled from having been in Kiibo’s bag. It was a pink bag with a red ribbon around the top. Kiibo was biting his lip as he waited impatiently for Kokichi to just say  _ something _ .

A short pause followed until Kiibo noticed Kokichi reach out his hands out the corner of his eye and he squeezed his eyes shut. Fear started to settle uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach that Kokichi would shove the cookies back at him or that he would laugh in his face for even thinking that Kokichi would ever accept his poor excuse of a gift. But that never happened.

When Kokichi’s hands touched his, it wasn’t an aggressive touch at all. His touch was gentle and soothing. The next thing he knew, Kokichi was kissing his cheek …. his cheek! Kiibo’s eyes snapped open at the touch but he became disappointed when Kokichi pulled back as quickly as he had kissed him. 

The only real indication that the exchange took place was the bag of cookies that was now in Kokichi’s hands and the bright blush on his face. “Thank you Kiibo.” Kokichi seemed to be pretty satisfied. Maybe that’s what he had been expecting from Kiibo the entire day? “I’ll always treasure these.” He didn’t give any time for Kiibo to respond as he spared a glance towards Kiibo’s hands before offering a quick goodbye.

Kiibo didn’t have time to question Kokichi about his strange behavior as he had quickly run off without any explanation. Despite the roller coaster of emotions that he went through that day, Kiibo would say that it was a pretty good and eventful day. He went to shove his hands into his pockets to calm his nerves but was surprised when he noticed that there was something in his hands. Kiibo looked down to see that Kokichi had left the lollipop in his hand. He smiled softly to himself and laughed.

It really was a stupid lollipop.

When Kiibo got home he made sure to place the lollipop on his nightstand next to the small octopus plush that Kokichi had given to him for Christmas. His heart soared at the sight. It’s like his very own collection of personal gifts from Kokichi. Truly nothing could be better. 

He laid down on his bed and thought over their short encounter. Kiibo was worried that Kokichi probably didn’t like him or he was perhaps humoring him, but that couldn’t be the case anymore could it? He was definitely blushing when he accepted Kiibo’s gift! There was no way he could have made that up!

Kiibo chuckled to himself, pulling a nearby pillow close and hugging it tightly against himself. He couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by such positive thoughts, he was actually afraid that his heart might burst from how loudly it was pounding. ‘ _ Kokichi is so kind to me. Kokichi cares about me. Kokichi didn’t lie to me. Maybe he really is different from everyone else after all.’  _

But that wasn’t true. You see Kokichi  _ did  _ lie to Kiibo because his mother never gave him that lollipop to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, I’d love to hear it! You’re also welcome to message me on my twitter: kiiboumaby


End file.
